comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Supergirl
Supergirl is published by DC Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Supergirl #25: 04 Jan 2008 Current Issue :Supergirl #26: 06 Feb 2008 Next Issue :Supergirl #27: 05 Mar 2008 Status Monthly on-going series. Characters Main Characters *'Supergirl/Kara Zor-El' - Superman's sixteen-year-old cousin from Krypton, newly arrived on Earth. Has the same powers as Superman - wikipedia:Supergirl Allies *'Superman/Kal-El/Clark Kent' - The last survivor of the planet Krypton, Superman has many powers on Earth, including flight, super-strength, super-speed, x-ray vision, heat vision, and invulnerability. (aka "The Man of Steel,' 'The Man of Tomorrow') - wikipedia:Superman *'Batman/Bruce Wayne' - A vigilante super-hero from Gotham City. Suspicious of Supergirl's true nature. - wikipedia:Batman *'Wonder Woman/Princess Diana' - Super-hero and ambassador from Themyscira. Trained Supergirl in the art of combat. - wikipedia:Wonder Woman Enemies *'Lex Luthor' - Founder and former CEO of Lexcorp, and former President of the United States. Disgraced and run out of office, he now works in the criminal underground as one of the key players in the revived Secret Society of Super-Villains. - wikipedia:Lex Luthor Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Supergirl #26 This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Supergirl #25 Past Storylines Supergirl #4 "Power, Chapter Four: J.L.A." - The black-suited Supergirl battles Lex Luthor all the way to the Moon headquarters of the Justice League, where she then battles Green Lantern (John Stewart), Hawkman, Black Canary, The Flash, and The Martian Manhunter. Back on Earth, Starfire revives the normal Supergirl, who then flies off to the Moon to confront her evil doppelganger. Supergirl #3 "Power: Chapter Three: Outsiders" - Starfire takes Supergirl to a combat training excercise with The Outsiders, and Kara develops a crush on Nightwing. Later, as Supergirl & Starfire fly over the desert, Starfire is shot down by Lex Luthor, who then battles Supergirl with the help of his Kryptonite glove. When Lex exposes Supergirl to the Black Kryptonite, a duplicate, black suited version of Sueprgirl splits off. Supergirl #2 "Power, Chapter Two: Teen Titans" - Supergirl travels to Smallville to talk with Superboy, but they end up fighting instead. Then the Teen Titans show up and it's an all-out melee, until Starfire appears and convinces everyone to stop fighting, with a promise of providing Supergirl some answers. Meanwhile, Lex Luthor reveals to The Calculator a new addition to his armor's glove: gems of Green, Red, Blue, and Black Kryptonite. Collections *'Superman/Batman, vol. 2: Supergirl' - Collects Superman/Batman #8-13. "Batman has discovered something strange on the bottom of Gotham Bay which leads him to a mysterious and powerful teenaged girl who's bent on destroying Gotham City! What's her connection to Superman? Why does Wonder Woman want to hide her from the outside world? Will Darkseid succeed in recruiting her into doing his bidding?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401203477 *'Supergirl: Power' - Collects #0-5. "The story of Supergirl's whirlwind tour of the DCU! Along the way, she encounters the JSA, the Teen Titans, the Outsiders, and the JLA — but will she be an ally or enemy to the world's heroes?" - WorldCat - ISBN 1401209157 *'Supergirl: Candor' - Collects #6-9, plus Superman/Batman #27, Superman #223, and JLA #122-123. "Following the Earth-shattering events of Infinite Crisis, Kara finds herself trapped in the Kryptonian city of Kandor." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401212263 *'Supergirl: Identity' - Collects #10-19, plus a story from the Infinite Holiday Special #1. "Supergirl finally adopts a secret identity, joins the super-team the Outsiders, battles Batgirl, and begins a relationship with her new boyfriend, Power Boy." - WorldCat - ISBN 1401214843 *'Showcase Presents: Supergirl, vol. 1' - Collects Supergirl stories from Action Comics #252-281; Superman's Pal Jimmy Olsen #40, 44, 46, 51, 52; Adventure Comics #278; Superboy #80; Superman's Girl Friend Lois Lane #14; and Superman #123, 139, 140, 144. (in B&W) - WorldCat - ISBN 1401217176 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Issues #0-5: Writer: Jeph Loeb, Artists: Ian Churchill & Norm Rapmund Issues #6-7: Writer: Greg Rucka, Artist: Ian Churchill Issues #8-19 : Writer: Joe Kelly, Artists: Ron Adrian & Norm Rapmund Issues #20-22: Writer: Tony Bedard, Artist: Renato Guedes Issues #23- : Writer: Kelley Puckett, Artists: Drew Johnson & Ray Snyder Publishing History Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Supergirl #27: 05 Mar 2008 :Supergirl #28: 02 Apr 2008 :Supergirl #29: 07 May 2008 News & Features * 13 Aug 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=125165 Supergirl's New Team] * 29 May 2007 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=006315 Bedard's Big Red "S," Supergirl] * 04 May 2007 - [http://www.comicon.com/pulse/ Ale Garza: Drawing Supergirl] * 27 Feb 2007 - REFLECTIONS: Talking Everything With Joe Kelly * 08 Feb 2007 - Ale Garza on Supergirl Links *DC Comics - Publisher's Website *Supergirl - GCD entry *wikipedia:Supergirl - general Wikipedia entry for Supergirl Category:Super-Hero